I Love Catman
by chanbaek-xi
Summary: Di tipu jutaan won membuat hidup penggangguranku semakin memburuk. Di tambah tetangga tampan yang membuatku tanpa sadar belok haluan dan jangan lupakan kucing peliharaannya yang terkesan misterius.


**I love Catman**

Main Cast : Oh Sehun - Xi Lu Han

Support Cast: Kim Jeon Myeon, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Moon ga young, Kwon boa.

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Boys Love.

Length: chapter.

Rating: T

Summary : Di tipu jutaan won membuat hidup penggangguranku semakin memburuk. Di tambah tetangga tampan yang membuatku tanpa sadar belok haluan dan jangan lupakan kucing peliharaannya yang terkesan misterius.

-I Love Catman-

-Chapter 1-

TIIK TIIK TIIK

TIIK TIIK TIKK

KRINGG~

TUK…

Hooaaammm~~~

Namaku Xi Luhan, aku pria tanpa pekerjaan yang selalu mengharapkan uang pemberian kedua orang tuaku yang berada di china. China. Aku berasal dari china. Alas an ku tinggal di korea karena seseorang merekomendasikan ku suatu pekerjaan, namun aku berakhir dengan status **PENGANGGURAN**.

 **Flashback; 3 year ago.**

"jadi kau yang bernama luhan?"

"ne."anggukku.

"Mmmm…jadi kau bersedia untuk bekerja di sini?"

"ne, sajangnim."

"baiklah. Kau di terima."

"jjinjayeo?"

"ne. lusa kau bisa langsung bekerja."

"gamsahabnida sajangnim. Gamsahabnida."ku ulurkan tanganku untuk menjabat tangan sajangnim didepanku dan tak luput senyum selalu menghiasi wajahku.

"tapi, kau harus lunasi biaya registrasi terlebih dahulu."

"ne?"ekspresi wajahku berubah bingung.

"untuk bekerja disini kau harus terlebih dahulu membayar biaya registrasi untuk memperpanjang kontrak mu di perusahaan ini. Bisakan kau lakukan itu?"Tanya nya tampak ragu.

Aku berpikir sebelum aku kembali menunjukkan senyum ku dan sajangnim itu ikut tersenyum bersama ku.

"baiklah. Tapi berapa yang harus ku bayar?"

"30 jt won."

"MWO?! Apa itu tidak terlalu mahal hanya untuk biaya registrasi?"

"itu sudah harga mati. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau aku bisa mencari pekerja lain yang mau membayar dengan harga itu."

"ani. Aku akan membayar sesuai harga nya. Jadi kapan bisa aku membayar nya?"

"3 hari. Aku berikan waktu 3 hari untuk kau membayar nya."

Aku terkejut dan hanya bisa menelan saliva ku kasar rasanya seperti saliva ku tercekat di tenggorokan ku.

"baiklah. 3 hari."

"benarkah."

"iya."

"kau SErius?"

Aku mengangguk lemas dan sajangnim langsung memelukku dengan eratnya dan dia juga menciumi seluruh wajahku 'kecuali' bagian bibir. Sajangnim melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju meja kerja nya membuka laci dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas.

"ini nomor rekening perusahaan ini. Kau bisa transfer uang nya ke rekening ini."

Aku mengambil kertas itu dan melihat setiap digit nomor rekening yang tertulis rapi di selembar kertas putih itu.

"secepatnya aku akan mentransfer nya."

Sajangnim itu hanya mengangguk dengan senyum yang mengembang sembari menepuk pundakku pelan. Ku bungkukkan badan ku sebagai tanda perpisahan secara formal.

* * *

Ku langkah kan kaki ku menyusuri jalanan yang sangat ramai sembari menimun sebotol air mineral dingin dikarenakan cuaca yang terbilang cukup panas. Langkah kaki ku terhenti di depan mini market yang bukanya 24 jam dan kaki ku melangkah masuk kedalam mini market tersebut tanpa ragu.

"anyeonghaseyeo."sapa pegawai mini market tersebut dengan ramah.

Aku membalas sapaan nya dengan senyuman ku dan aku berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil air mineral dingin, kemudian kaki ku berjalan menuju tempat yang menyediakan beberapa makanan instan dan aku mengambil secup ramen dan kaki ku bergeser ke kanan 2 langkah dan bertemu dengan kimbab aku mengambilnya dan membawa ketiga nya ke meja kasir.

"ini lagi?"Tanya si wanita kasir.

"tidak ada yang bisa ku beli selain ini."

"kau akan membunuh masa muda mu karena terus memakan ini."

"aku tau. Lagipun ini tidak akan lama."

"benarkah."

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"syukurlah. Setidaknya kau bisa memakan makanan yang layak."

Aku hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab.

"igeo."

"berapa?"

"tidak perlu. Anggap saja hadiah dari ku, aku sudah tambahkan 2 cup ramen dan 3 kimbab lagi."

"gamsahabnida, ahjumma-nim."ku bungkukkan badan sebagai tanda terima kasih ku dan ahjumma itu hanya menepuk pundakku pelan.

"ne? cheonmaneyeo."

* * *

Aku menyusuri jalanan sepi dan sunyi tak ada tanda kehidupan di jalanan ini yang ada hanya lah sinar lampu jalan yang terkesan redup dan juga suara tetesan air yang membuat siapa pun yang memiliki jiwa paranoid akan di buat takut oleh suasana mencekam ini. Tapi tidak untukku karena semenjak kedatangan ku di seoul aku sudah menyesuai kan diri dengan lingkungan disini, lingkungan yang awalnya membuatku yang dasar memang penakut menjadi tambah takut namun itu semua sudah hilang sememnjak dua bulan aku tinggal disini. Disinlah tempat tinggal ku, rusun di daerah yongsan yang terbilang tidak terlalu ramai dan juga keamanan yang tidak terlalu ketat dikarenakan sebagian pendudukknya berlarian ke ganggnam.

Aku memasuki rusun dan langsung menaiki satu persatu anak tanggak yang terbilang cukup banyak karena rusun tempat tinggal ku mencapai 10 lantai. Aku memakai handsfree ku dan menyalakan lagu dari handphone bercasing putih milikku untuk menghilang rasa capek dan suntuk ku saat menaiki anak tangga. Saat langkah kaki ku tiba di lantai 5 dari belakang tiba-tiba seseorang menarik pundakku dengan kasar nya hingga tubuhku rasanya hampir jatuh. Ku putar tubuhku untuk melihat si penarik dan ternyata dia adalah ahjumma si pemilik rusun tengah memandangi ku dengan tatapan mematikannya dan rambut yang tergulung sempurna.

"Oh. Ahjumma, anyeong."sapa ku canggung sembari melepas handsfree yang bertengger di telinga ku.

Ahjumma itu masih terus memandang ku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dan aku hanya membeku di tempat dengan wajah yang mulai pucat.

"dari mana kau?"Tanya nya ketus namun pandangan nya tidak bergeming.

"a..a..aku baru dari mini market, ahjumma-nim."jawabku gelagapan.

"dengan baju itu?"Tanya nya mendetail.

Kurasakan keringat ku mulai mengucur membasahi seluruh tubuh dan tangan ku tak henti nya memainkan kantong plastic hitam yang berada di kedua genggaman ku.

"apa itu?"Tanya nya sembari menatap kantong plastic di tanganku.

"i..ini bukan apa-apa."

"Mmm – kapan kau akan membayar uang sewa mu?"Tanya nya to the point.

"U…Aaa – Uang itu..aku belum punya uang nya."

"MWO?! KAU BELUM PUNYA UANG NYA?!"

Aku mengangguk takut sebagai jawabannya ' sepertinya akan tamat riwayatku sekarang'

"kau sudah menunggak sebulan dan kau bilang belum punya uang. Apa saja yang kau lakukan di luaran sana dengan baju seperti pegawai kantoran ini Hah…kalau aku tau kau akan seperti ini aku tidaka kan pernah percayakan rumah ku di sewa oleh pengangguran seperti mu.

"ahjumm-nim, tenang. Aku memang tidak ada uang sekarang tapi aku janji akan membayar nya kalau aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan ini."

"alah. Kau hanya menipuku dan aku tidak akan tertipu dengan omongan mu itu."ucap nya acuh.

"begini saja, lusa aku akan bekerja jadi gaji pertama ku akan ku berikan semua kepada ahjumma. Eotteokhae?"ujarku membuat kesepakatan.

Ahjumma yang sedari tadi marah kini wajahnya tampak sedikit menimbang kesepakatan yang ku lontarkan beberapa detik yang lalu.

"eotteokhae?"

"aish. Tunggu sebentar."ujarnya mengibaskan tangannya ke udara.

Ahjumma terlihat sedang menghitung sesuatu dilihat dari gerakan jari dan gerakan bibirnya yang cepat. Aku menahan tawa ku melihat tingkah ahjumma yang terbilang lucu itu.

"berapa gaji yang akan kau dapat."

"Mmm…600rb won."jawabku pasti.

Mata ahjumma itu melebar selebar lebar nya dan mulut nya terbuka sebuka bukanya setelah mendengar nominal gaji yang ku lontar kan barusan.

"kau serius?!"

"ne ahjumma-nim. Sejak kapan aku pernah berbohong dengan ahjumma."

Ekspresi ahjumma itu berubah kini dia memicingkan matanya menatapku sedetail ungkin dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepalaku.

"kalau kau bohong, bagaimana?"

"usir saja aku dari sini."

Ahjumma itu mengangguk mengerti.

"arraseo. Ku pegang janji mu tapi sampai kau bohong pada ku, KAu. Akan ku usir dengan paksa dari rusun ku ini dengan cara ku sendiri."

Tatapan mamatikan muncul lagi dari wajah ahjumma itu membuatku menelan kasar saliva ku hingga menimbulkan suara dibagian tenggorokan ku. Hanya senyuman menahan takut yang ku berikan sebagai tanda perpisahan ku dengan ahjumma killer pemilik rusun.

* * *

Kini aku sudah sampai didalam rumah ku suasana yang gelap gulita membuatku berjalan menuju stop kontak di dekat pintu kamar mandi untuk membuat suasana kamar ku agar terlihat lebih terang. Inilah rumah ku, rumah yang kutempai selama 2 bulan di seoul dan lihatlah keadaan yang kacau seperti kapal pecah dengan beberapa potong pakaian berserakan di lantai, bekas cup ramen yang bertumpuk di sisi pojok pintu dan bungkus kimba yang berserakan di atas meja makan dan juga botol air mineral yang bertumpukan di tempat sampah.

Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasku kasar melihat keadaan rumah ku yang kacau balau seperti di terpa topan badai dahsyat. Aku melangkah melewati beberapa pakaian yang tergeletak di lantai dan sesekali mencoba menendang ke sembarang tempat pakaian yang warna nya sudah tidak terlihat cerah lagi. Aku berlalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi setelah meletakkan kantong belanjaan ku di atas meja makan.

Sambil bersenandung ria di timpali dengan bunyi guyuran shower yang deras membuat suasana kamar mandi terkesan seperti konser para artis di tv. Aku menggosok kepalaku yang tertutupi dengan busa dan menggosok punggung hingga kaki ku untuk memberikan sensasi segar dibadan. Setelah 30 menit aku menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi kini aku sudah berhadapan dengan benda kotak yang memancarkan cahaya dan suara yang terbilang cukup .

Aku mulai membolak balikkan chanel tv untuk mencari acara kesukaan ku "biasanya dia sudah main jam segini."monolog ku sendiri.

Tanganku masih senantiasa menekan tombol remote sampai akhirnya aku menghentikan pergerakanku dan mulai mengambil ramen ku menyantap nya sembari menonton acara kesukaan ku. Running man.

" kwang soo hyung bukan begitu cara nya. Kau harus mencarinya lebih dalam lagi."teriakku seorang diri.

"Aish…buKAN di situ Tapi disitu. Di sebelah kanan mu."

"Yak!Aish. kau payah hyung."

Aku menyantap kembali ramen ku yang sudah setengah dingin hingga habis dan meminum kuah nya dengan sekali teguk.

"Ahh…mashista."ku lap kuah ramen yang masih tersisa di bibir ku dengan punggung tanganku.

Aku meletakkan cup ramennya dengan seenak nya di atas meja tamu dan bangkit dari duduk ku berjalan menuju meja makan. Meninggalkan tv ku yang masih menyala aku duduk di meja makan sambil menyantap kimbab yang ku beli tadi. Aku memandangi deretan makanan rumahan yang terlihat lezat dan menggugah selera di layar handphone ku 'eomma bogoshippeo'.

Kini aku kembali duduk di depan tv sambil menonton drama favorit ku. Senyum di wajah ku tak pernah hilang saat aku sedang menonton drama apalagi saat si pemeran utama pria dan si pemeran utama wanita sudah melakukan skinship rasanya tubuhku bergetar melihat nya. Andaikan saja aku bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatku menjalani hidup seperti di drama, seseorang yang perhatian, penyayang, dan mencintai ku apa adanya.

DDRRTTT

Getar handphone ku membuat tangan ku meraba-raba permukaan sofa dan dengan berat hati ku alihkan pandangan ku dari layar tv untuk mencari benda persegi panjang tanpa keypad itu.

"Eoh. Yeoboseyeo eomma."

"anakku. bagaimana kabar mu apa kau baik-baik saja disana?"

"iya eomma aku baik-baik saja. Eomma bagaimana?"

"jangan cemaskan eomma mu. Kau sudah makan belum."

"arraseo. Sudah. Eomma sudah makan?"

"eomma sudah. Kau makan dengan apa, sayang?"

Aku menoleh melihat kearah dapur tapi lebih tepatnya ke meja makan ku yang berantakan.

"dengan sundae dan bibimbab eomma."

"ibu merasa kau sangat kesusahan disana. Apa perlu ibu dan ayah menjemput mu ke seoul."

"aniyeo,eomma. Na gwaenchana-yeo. Gokjeongmaseyeo eomma, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri lagi pun aku ini pria dan pria seperti ku tidak perlu pengurusan intensif lagi dari eomma maupun appa karena aku pria MANLY."sedikit penekanan diakhir kalimat.

Terdengar suara ketawa diseberang telpon.

" . eomma tidak akan ikut campur lagi kau sudah besar kau tentukan saja hidup mu sendiri asalkan itu yang terbaik menurut mu. Bagaimana apa ada perkembangan?"

"Mmm…ada."

"apa?"

"lusa aku sudah boleh bekerja.

"jjinja-yeo?!"

Aku menggangguk.

"chukhae adeul. Kau hebat. Apa yang harus eomma rayakan atas pekerjaan baru mu ini? Apa eomma harus mengundang teman sosialita eomma atau eomma harus menyusul mu ke seoul untuk perayaan nya atau eomma"

"eomma."

"…."

"eomma tak perlu berbuat apapun untukku. Cukup mendengar eomma bahagia itu sudah menjadi perayaan berharga bagiku."

"adeul. Mianhae eomma tidak bisa melihat mu saat kau di terima kerja. Eomma bukanlah eo.."

"eomma. Andwae. Aku tidak suka itu."

Eomma tersenyum diseberang sana. Cukup lama keheningan menyeliputi diriku dan juga eomma sampai akhirnya aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Mmm…eomma."

"apa anakku?"

"tempat kerja ku meminta?"

"meminta apa?"

"meminta ku untuk membayar uang registrasi yang berkaitan dengan kontrak kerjaku ke depan."

"berapa yang di butuhkan?"

"30jt won."

"MWO?!"

Aku menutup mataku menahan keterkejutan eomma ku ketika mendengan nominal 30 jt won.

"kenapa banyak sekali. Kau tidak salah dengan uang sebanyak itu mau kau apakan?"

"kan sudah ku bilang. Aku mau membayar uang registrasi untuk kontrak kerja ku kedepan nya bu?"

"tapi kenapa banyak sekali, apa itu tidak salah."

"molla. Boss mereka minta nya segitu."

"perusahaan apa yang meminta uang sebanyak itu?"

"perusahaan pendirian real estate."

"baiklah. Akan eomma bicarakan masalah ini dengan appa mu semoga saja dia mau mencairkan deposito nya untuk hal ini."

"gomawo eomma. Jeongmal gomawoyeo. Saranghae eomma."

Aku menutup panggilan telponya dan membaringkan tubuhku di sofa kemudian mata ku perlahan-lahan menutup.

At morning…

Aku sudah berada di bank yang tidak jauh dari daerah tempat tinggal ku. Bank yang di penuhi dengan banyak nya orang membuat ku terpaku di tempat duduk antrian.

"antrian nomor 87."

"…."

"antrian nomor 87."

"…."

Seorang wanita mencolek lenganku dan secepat itu juga aku tersadar dari keterpakuan ku.

"antrian nomor 87."

"ya itu aku." Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan berjalan mendekati meja teller memandangi wanita cantik yang sedari tadi tak hentinya tersenyum pada ku.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan."Tanya nya sopan santun.

"saya mau mentransfer uang ke rekening ini."aku keluarkan secarik kertas dari saku jaket ku dan menyerahkannya ke teller cantik itu.

"tunggu sebentar."

teller itu mulai mengetik sesuatu di layar computer nya dengan kefokusan dan juga konsentrasi.

"boleh saya minta buku tabungan anda?"

Aku membuka tas ransel ku mencari buku tabungan ku dan menyerahkan nya ke teller cnatik itu lagi.

"tuan xi luhan, benar."

"ne."anggukku.

"mentransfer sebanyak 30jt won ke nomor rekening A.N Ahn Dong Hyun."

"ne."

Teller cantik itu tetap focus ke layar komputernya sedangkan aku masih terus memandangi wajah cantiknya dalam diam namun mataku tertuju dengan nametag berwarna gold yang bertuliskan Moon ga Young.

'eoh…jadi namanya moon ga young."anggukku sembari tersenyum.

"ini. Transaksi anda berhasil uang anda sudah terkirim."

Aku memandangi buku tabungan ku dan mengelusnya sayang.

"apa ada yang hal lain lagi?"

Pertanyaan teller itu membuat tersadar dan aku langsung bangkit dari duduk ku pergi meninggalkan bank namun disisi lain seseorang dengan setelan jas rapi baru saja memasuki bank sembari membawa tas kerja nya.

* * *

Aku menyusuri jalanan di pasar dongdaemun dimana pasar ini selalu ramai dengan pengunjung yang tak pernah berhenti. Kaki ku berhenti di depan stand kecil yang menjajahkan makanan kaki lima yang terbilang cukup enak dengan harga relative murah pas sekali dengan dompet ku yang sedang kanker sekarang.

"ahjumma berikan aku sepiring ddeobokki dan sebotol soju."

"neeeeee~"

Aku memainkan layar handphone ku dan mulai mengetik sesuatu.

' _ **Eomma, gomawo. Aku sudah menerima uang nya dan sudah ku transfer nanti kalau aku sudah gajian datanglah kita makan sundae dan sundubu bersama.'**_ Aku menangis saat menulis kata-kata yang untuk eomma ku yang sebenar nya tidak tau keadaan putranya disini.

Aku mengusap air mataku agar tidak terlihat oleh orang lain hingga ahjumma pemilik stand datang dengan membawa pesanan ku.

"ahjumma bisa berikan aku acar lobak."

"aku tidak membuat nya hari ini. Mian."

"gwaenchana-yeo, ahjumma-nim."

"meokgeo juseyeo."

"gamsahabnida."anggukku.

Aku pun mulai melahap ddeokbokki dengan rakus nya tanpa sadar layar handphone ku menyala menampilkan satu pesan telah ku terima.

* * *

Aku memasuki kafe dengan nuansa yang elegan namun terkesan sedikit vintage dengan aroma kopi bercampur strawberry menyelimuti seluruh ruangan yang terbilang cukup besar ini. Aku mendudukkan bokong di di pojok berdekatan dengan jendela yang langsung menampilka pemandangan jalan raya.

"Ekhem. Mau pesan apa tuan?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat sumber suara dan kulihat pria berparas cantik dengan tinggi badan rata-rata memakai eyeliner di matanya dan tidak lupa rambutnya yang di kuncir satu membuat kesan imut pada pria yang berdiri memandangi pria yang juga sama cantiknya namun pengangguran ini dengan tatapan datar.

"byun B~"panggilku.

"mwo?"jawabnya.

Aku menepuk kursi disebelah memberikan isyarat agar dia duduk disebelah ku dan tepat pria itu duduk disebelahku meletakkan nampan coklat di atas meja dan langsung memelukku dengan erat nya.

"chukhae lulu hyung. Akhirnya kau dapat pekerjaan juga."ujar baekhyun atau yang biasa di panggil byun B itu girang.

"Uhuk..Uhuk..arraseo byun B tapi lepaskan dulu pelukan mu kau membuatku sesak nafas."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum simpul dengan kedua tangannya yang diangkat ke udara.

"mian."

"jadi, bagaimana?"

"apanya yang bagaimana?"

"tentang pekerjaan mu. Bagaimana?"

"tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya sebuah perusahaan real estate baru yang membutuhkan banyak biaya pemasokan dan aku salah satu korban pemasokan itu."

"jjinja-yeo. Omo?! Berapa banyak yang kau bayar?"

"30jt won."

"MWO. 30Jt Won?!"

Anggukku sembari mempoutkan bibirku. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak percaya dengan 30jt won yang hanya di bayarkan untuk sebuah perusahaan baru.

"kau yakin hyung kalau itu benar?"

"aku yakin. Lagi pun yang merekomendasikan perusahaan itu temanku waktu SMA."

"tapi kenapa itu terdengar aneh ya."

"maksudmu?"

"iya aneh saja. Masa perusahaan baru meminta biaya pemasokan sebanyak itu. Jangan-jangan kau di tipu hyung."

"Aish. Mana mungkin, dia teman ku tidak mungkin dia menipu ku."

"iya terserah kau saja hyung."

"hey ladies…"sapa seseorang dari kejauhan.

Aku dan baekhyun sontak menengok ke sumber suara yang tak lain dan bukan adalah park chanyeol si pria tiang listrik bersuara seperti bass berperilaku idiot dan jangan lupakan kalau dia pacar dari byun baekhyun.

"Aigoo chagiya."ujarnya sembari duduk di samping baekhyun dan memeluknya.

Aku menatap sedikit geli sepasang kekasih yang sama gender yang tengah duduk sambil memadu kasih di depan ku bahkan kini chanyeol tengah menciumi seluruh wajah baekhyun termasuk bibir nya.

"yak! Kalau mau bermesraan jangan di depan ku membuat ku mual tau melihat nya."ujarku kesal dan langsung mengalihkan wajahku dari pandangan yang membuat rusak kedua mata ku.

"bilang saja kau iri dengan kemesraan ku dan chanyeol."ujarnya meledek.

"tidak. Aku tidak iri sedikit pun aku tidak iri. Untuk apa aku iri dengan kalian yang memadu kasih sesama jenis aku ini masih normal dan aku ini straight."

"benarkah?"kini chanyeol ikut bicara.

"i..iya."

"kalau suatu saat nanti kau menyimpang bagaimana?"

"yaaaa…aku akan"

"akan apa?"

"akan menolak nya."

"kalau kau tidak bisa menolaknya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"yaaaa…A MOllla."

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di balik kedua tanganku dan kedua kaki ku menghentak lantai dengan kuat nya hingga menimbulkan suara keras dari tapak sepatu ku.

"hahahahaha…kena kau hyung."

"sudahlah, jangan ganggu dia. Sekarang keluarkan lah secangkir caffe latte dan juga sepiring red velvet dari lemari pendingin."

"baiklah yeobo."chanyeol mengecup singkat pipi baekhyun membuat si empunya tersenyum menahan malu dan lihat sekarang kedua pipinya sudah merah semerah tomat.

Aku melihat adegan romantic jika di kalangan fujo tapi tidak untuk ku kejadian tadi merupakan hal tergeli menurutku dimana dua pria saling berbagi ciuman satu sama lain.

"kenapa? Kau juga mau. Maaf dia hanya milikku."ujar baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya tepat di depan wajahku.

"kau gila. Aku masih normal dan jika aku gay pun chanyeol mu itu bukanlah tipe ku aku tidak suka pria berperilaku idiot bertelinga lebar seperti dia."

"Yak. Hyung! Kau keterlaluan sekali. Dia itu tidak idiot dia itu tampan dan telinga lebarnya itu bagaikan telinga peri dan menurutku bagian telinganya itu sangatlah seksi."ujar baekhyun sambil menautkan kedua tangannya dan mulai mengkhayalkan sesuatu yang tak benar menurut pikiran ku.

"terserah kau saja. Menurut ku dia tetaplah si park idiot."

"huuh.."baekhyun mendengus kesal sembari mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Tarrra…pesanan sudah datang."

Chanyeol datang dengan sebuah nampan besar dengan banyak nya makanan dan minuman beraneka ragam rasa. Dia meletakkan nampan itu diatas meja dan mataku sudah berbinar-binar melihat makanan dan minuman yang menggugah selera.

"ini untuk luhan hyung."chanyeol memberikanku secangkir coffe latte dan sepiring red velvet yang membuatku menelan kasar salivaku.

"dan yang ini untuk baekkie cantikku."chanyeol menyodorkan secangkir strawberry milk shake dan sepiring macaroon.

"apa-apaan itu, baekki cantikku?"ujarku meledek.

"ssttt."ujar chanyeol mengisyaratkan ku untuk diam.

Aku hanya mendengus kasar sambil menyantap red velvet cake ku dengan rakusnya dan memfokuskan tatapan ku luaran jendela.

"chanie ngak makan?"Tanya baekhyun dan hanya dijawab gelengan oleh chanyeol.

"sini biar baekkie suapkan."baekhyun menyodorkan macaroon kearah chanyeol dan dengan cepat chanyeol melahap macaroon itu tanpa tersisa.

Aku memutar kepala ku menghadap dua pasangan gay yang terlalu drama dan memandang geli ketika ku lihat baekhyun menyuapkan sepotong macaroon kemulut chanyeol dengan gaya malu-malunya.

"bagaimana?"

Chanyeol mengunyah macaroon itu dengan ekspresi wajah menimbang sesuatu sampai akhirnya dia tersenyum membuat baekhyun ikut tersenyum juga.

"aku sudah tau itu."ujar baekhyun lalu menyantap macaroonnya.

"kau memang hebat park baekkie."ujar chanyeol memeluk baekhyun erat dan diselingi ciuman bibir mereka yang terbilang cukup lama.

"YAK!YAK!YAK! KUBILANG BERHENTI MENGUMBAR KEMESRAAN DI DEPANKU KALIAN MEMBUATKU JIJIK TAU!"teriakku dan membuat kedua orang menjijikan itu berhenti dari aktifitasnya.

"hyung kau berisik sekali. Kau mau membuatku dan baekhyun tuli seketika?"ujarnya dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

"kalau mau berciuman di tempat lain saja janga disini kalian membuat selera makan ku hilang."ujarku menghempaskan garpunya kasar keatas meja.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan chanyeol merapikan bajunya yang sedikit kusut akibat pelukan chanyeol dan menyilangkah kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memasang wajah angkuhnya.

"kau yang harusnya di tempat lain. Ini kan kafe ku jadi sesuka hati ku dong mau berbuat apa saja mau berciuman atau…?"

"yayayayaya…aku sudah tau itu lagipun aku akan pergi dari sini aku tidak mau otak ku tercemar dengan kelakuan fujo kalian. ANyeong."

Aku melenggang pergi meninggalkan kafe dan baekhyun maupun chanyeol hanya memandangiku tanpa beranjak dari duduknya.

"sepertinya kau sudah cukup keterlaluan dengan luhan hyung,chagi."ujar chanyeol tak enak hati.

Baekhyun menyunggingkan smirk mematikannya "suatu hari nanti dia akan merasakan apa yang kita rasakan

* * *

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di sofa cream kesayangan ku melepaskan kedua sepatuku melemparnya ke sembarang tempat melepaskan jaketku membuang ke sembarang tempat juga dan kemudian ku pejamkan kedua mataku untuk memasuki alam mimpi ku.

DRRTT…

DRRTT….

Aku meraba saku celanaku dan kudapatkan handphoneku bergetar ku buka kedua mataku dan kulihat nama si penelpon 'Eomma'

"yeoboseyeo."jawabku dengan nada ngantuk.

"apa ibu mengganggu tidur mu?"

"aniyeo eomma. Waegeurae?"

"eomma hanya ingin memastikan kau sudah mentransfer uang nya apa belum?"

"sudah eomma. Barusan saja."aku mengucek kedua mataku.

"syukurlah. Eomma sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat mu memakai baju kantoran setiap harinya."

Aku menyimpulkan sedikit senyuman "jangan khawatir eomma, segera setelah aku mendapatkan pekerjaan aku akan mengirimkan fotoku berpakaian baju kantoran pada eomma."

"janji?"

"ne. janji."

"ya sudah eomma tutup dulu ya ayah mu sudah pulang. Jaga diri mu baik-baik, eomma menyayangi mu."

"aku juga menyayangi mu eomma."

Sambungan telpon di putus dan kini tinggal lah kesunyian didalam rumah ku. Ku letakkan handphone ku di atas meja dan aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diriku.

* * *

Aku mendudukkan diriku di meja kerjaku yang langsung berhadapan dengan jendela walau jaraknya hanya berkisar 2 meter tapi aku sudah bisa melihat pemandangan kota seoul di malam hari yang sangat indah. Aku mengetik sesuatu di laptop ku dengan konsentrasi yang penuh dan juga di temani dengan sekantong jahe merah hangat. Berulang kali aku meminum jahe merah melalui sedotan walau sudah 7 bungkus ku habiskan tapi rasanya masih kurang dan kuputuskan untuk beranjak dari dudukku menuju lemari pendingin untuk mengambil lagi beberapa kantong jahe merah dan merebusnya dalam air panas.

Aku menunggu rebusan jahe merah sambil mendengarkan music dar handphone ku. 3 menit jahe merah ku sudah panas semuanya aku pun mematikan kompornya dan mengambil penjepit untuk mengambil jahe merahnya. Aku meletakkan jahe merahnya dipiring plastic dan membawanya ke meja kerja ku untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang sempat tertunda beberapa menit lalu.

Aku membuka sebuah situs web yang menyertakan berbagai berita tentang perusahaan real estate bahkan kini aku sedang asik meminum sekantong jahe merah lagi dengan pandanganku yang masih focus didepan layar laptop.

"jadi seperti ini pekerjaan sebagai pegawai real estate. Apa sesibuk ini mereka setiap hari?"

Aku mengscroll kembali layar laptop ku hingga aku menemukan foto seseorang yang sangat tampan menurutku dengan foto memakai jas hitam dengan rambut yang di tata rapi hingga menampilkan keningnya yang mengkilap serta potur tubuh yang tegap walau terlihat tidak terlalu tinggi namun jangan lupakan senyumannya yang sangat sangat sangat tampan dan kenapa ini jantungku berdegup sendiri dan ini sangat kencang sekali _'eomma andwae, jangan bilang kalau aku?'_

Aku mengscroll kembali kini aku melihat kegiatan pria yang kubilang tampan tadi sedang melakukan pertemuan atau biasa dibilang meeting dan juga di foto selanjutnya dia sedang berada di lapangan golf terlihat dari pakaiannya yang sangat santai namun tidak meninggalkan kesan tampannya.

"tampannya."monologku sendiri dan kini kurasakan wajahku memanas.

Kupegangi wajahku dan juga jantungku yang entah kenapa berdetak sendiri tanpa ku perintahkan.

DRRTT…

Suara getar hanphone membuatku tersadar dari dunia mengkhayalku dan kuraih handphone ku yang tak jauh dari sisi kananku dan aku mendial tanda hijau di layar handphone ku.

"yeoboseyeo."

"apa benar ini dengan tuan xi luhan?"Tanya pria di seberang.

Aku mengangguk "iya. Tapi ini siapa?"

"…."

Telpon di matikan dan meninggalkan ku dalam keterbingungan. Aku menatap layar handphone ku dan bergumam tak mengerti "dasar tidak ada kerjaan."

Aku meletakkan handphone ku dan kembali memandang layar laptop ku.

"tunggu. Tapi tau dari mana dia namaku?"aku tampak berpikir keras.

"sudahlah. Pasti hanya salah sambung."aku mengedikkan bahuku dan melanjutkan kegiatanku.

* * *

KRIIINGG

KRIIINGG

Aku mengarahkan tangan kiriku untuk mematikan benda bersuara kematian yang mampu membuat tuli telingaku seketika. Setelah ku matikkan aku menarik kembali selimutku hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhku dan sedetik itu juga ku turunkan sedikit selimutnya dan mulai memikirkan sesuatu.

"Omo. Aku terlambat."

Ku hempaskan kasar selimutku ke lantai dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai membenahi diriku aku berjalan menuju pintu namun di karenakan banyak nya barang yang berserakan aku harus menendang semua barang itu kesembarang tempat. Aku membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali, pintu terbuka dan aku melupakan sesuatu aku lupa memakai sepatu. Dengan langkah cepat aku memakai sepatu dan saat keluar dari rumah ku aku melihat ahjumma pemilik rusun tengah melihatku dengan tatapan terkejut.

"KAU!"

Aku langsung berlari dengan langkah cepat aku menuruni anak tangga walau sesekali aku hampir terjatuh tapi aku tetap terus berlari dan tidak ku hiraukan teriakan ahjumma yang masih saja terus mengejarku di belakang.

"berhenti kau disitu, dasar bocah tengik."

"mianhae ahjumma."

"kau berhenti disitu."

Aku terus berlari tanpa hingga keluar gang rusun ku. Dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal aku menundukkan tubuhku menumpukan kedua tanganku di lututku untuk menormalkan nafasku. Aku melihat ke belakang ku untuk memastikan apakah ahjumma itu masih mengejarku atau tidak dan seperti dugaan ku dia tidak akan mampu menandingi kecepatan berlariku. Aku pun berjalan seperti bisanya walau nafasku masih belum stabil. Aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan raya yang ramai dengan pejalan kaki hingga akhirnya aku berhenti di depan butik baju pria yang terkesan bagus dengan pintu yang berbahan dasar kaca aku membenahi pakaian ku yang sempat berantakan karena habis berlarian tadi dan aku sedikit bermonolog "anyeonghaseyeo, jeoneun Xi Luhan imnida. Aku mohon bimbingannya."ku bungkukkan badanku dan setelahnya aku tersenyum senang sambil memikirkan wajah-wajah senior ku nanti namun didalam butik itu terlihat pegawainya tengah memperhatikanku dengan wajah bingungnya saat di perhatikan seperti itu aku pun tersenyum canggung dan langsung melenggang pergi.

Langkah kaki ku terhenti didepan gedung yang terbilang cukup besar walau dibandingkan gedung perusahaan lain gedung ini masih kalah telak. Aku memasuki gedung itu dengan langkah pasti dan ku lihat seorang wanita tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya dan aku membalas dengan hal yang serupa.

"anyeonghaseyeo. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

"anyeonghaseyeo. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Ahn Dong Hyun sajangnim."

Wanita itu terlihat terkejut namun Nampak bingung juga "Ahn Dong Hyun?"

Aku mengangguk "iya, sajangnim perusahaan ini."

"choiseonghabnida tuan. Disini tidak ada yang namanya Ahn Dong Hyun."

"mwo?!"Tanya ku kaget.

"anda serius. Baru lusa kemarin aku bertemu dengannya disini di kantor ini dan dia adalah boss di perusahaan ini."ujarku member pernyataan tak mungkin.

"tapi sekali lagi kami minta maaf, yang nama nya Ahn Dong Hyun tidak ada disini dan sajangnim kami namanya bukan Ahn Dong Hyun tapi Kim Jeon Myeon."

"Andwae. Maldo Andwae."ujarku menggeleng ngak percaya.

"sekali lagi kami minta maaf."

Aku masih terpaku membeku tak percaya dengan hal ini bahwa aku 'di tipu mentah-mentah'.

"uang."monologku pelan.

"Uang ku."ujarku panik.

Aku merogoh saku jasku dan ku ambil handphoneku lalu mencari nomor seseorang dan menelponnya.

"…."

"…."

"nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau beradan di luar jangkauan si"

"AISH! Sekarang dia tidak mengangkat telponnya."

Aku menelpon kembali dengan kepanikan yang sangat tinggi.

"nomor yang anda tuju se"

"AISH!"aku mendecih kesal dan aku menarik rambutku frustasi.

"eotteokhae?!"ujarku bingung.

"tuan anda tidak apa-apa?"Tanya pegawai itu.

"aku baik-baik saja."aku berjalan keluar dari gedung perusahaan itu dan berjalan dengan lemah menyusuri perpotongan jalan trotoar yang ramai. Langkah kaki ku terhenti di depan penyeberangan jalan aku berdiri di antar para pejalan kaki dengan pandangan kosong menatap lurus kedepan.

TEETT…

Bunyi suara pergantian warna lampu jalan tidak membuatku bergeming dari keterpakuan ku. Aku masih setia dengan posisiku hingga pergantian warna lampu jalan yang tadinya merah kini beubah menjadi hijau. Aku melangkah dengan tidak niat dengan pandangan kosongku bahkan suara klakson dari kendaraan tidak membuatku sadar.

TTIIITT…

TTIIITT….

"YAK! BODOH KAU MAU MATI YA?!" teriak ahjussi yang mobilnya hampir menabrakku.

Aku tidak menghiraukan teriakkannya dan tetap melanjutkan jalanku.

"kalau mau mati jangan gunakan mobilku."ujarnya lalu berlalu pergi.

Aku tetap terus berjalan hingga seseorang menarik tangan ku dan menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

"YAK! KAU MAU MATI, HAH!"teriak ahjussi yang lain.

Aku masih focus dengan pandangan kosong hingga suara seorang pria menginterupsi keheningan ku.

"choiseonghabnida ahjussi."ujar pria itu memohon maaf.

"LAIN KALI JAGA PACAR MU ITU. AKU TIDAK TANGGUNG KALAU DIA MATI KARENA MOBILKU."teriak ahjussi itu dan berlalu pergi meninggalkanku dengan pria asing ini.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk memandang pria itu dan 'dia, pria tampan itu.'

"neo, gwaenchana?"Tanya nya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Aku tak menjawabnya hanya terus menatap wajahnya.

"agashi. Jawab aku. Kau baik-baik saja kah?"Tanya nya lagi dan aku masih tetap dengan keterdiaman ku.

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku ke udara dan mendekatkan tanganku untuk menyentuh wajahnya namun pandangan ku sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengabur dan sedetik kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **Flashback end**

TBC```


End file.
